Molo Hun
by draco malfoy87
Summary: I had trouble with the drama in this... it has a bit of every thing, Hermione is in her 6th year... she find something strange...


Hermione Granger was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, on her way to the Library. She was half way there and she noticed a corridor that was not usually their. She walked down it.  
She was now in her 6th year. She was- of coarse a prefect. Her boy friend was Ron Weasley.  
Ron was at his house, it was the spring break. Hermione missed him. He said that he had to go back to his house because mysterious accidents were happening. So here she was... Alone.  
Hermione was now walking down the corridor. At the end, she saw the familiar gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.  
She realized she probably just found a short cut to his office. "Ron and Harry-" She said out loud, but was cut off by a noise behind the walls.  
"I don't want anything to do with it, stay away from my son!"  
It was a shaky voice. One that seemed very familiar. It grew and faded off and on as if a little kid was playing with the volume dial on a radio.  
Hermione turned, in half hopes of finding the owner of the voice. Their was nothing, but the hall was shrunk. It was almost... Following her.  
"What's happening" She wondered out loud.  
"What's going on! No Casey, Don't leave, its not my fault. I didn't do anything on purpose"  
The voice struck again. Hermione turned around in a circle, the voice sounded sad that time and oh so familiar.  
"Who are you?" Hermione demanded  
"No mum, I don't want to live with you, I'm leaving you. You can't make me stay!"  
"STOP!!" Hermione screamed, putting her hands to her ears.  
"I have to hide these where no one will ever find them. Let's leave!"   
Hermione sat shaking on the ground, but the voice was now gone. She opened her eyes.  
There was now a long hall again. Hermione gripped the wall and shakily stood up. She started walking back towards where she came, but with each step she took the hallway got longer. The hallway was now twice as long as before. Hermione stopped and thought. She looked up and down the corridor. No hope. She looked side ways. Nothing. She than looked up towards the ceiling. It wasn't that high, she could reach it on her tip toes. On the ceiling, she saw a picture. It actually looked more like a dart bored. She reached up and touched the bulls eye. When she touched it, the board swung open and a rectangle was shown, which opened to what kind of looked like a mail box. She went nearer to it, and was amazed when an envelope popped out. She grabbed it and opened it up. Inside, their was a neatly folded piece of parchment. Hermione unfolded the letter and read,  
  
Molo hun,  
Hello love. You are in Gryffendor! I'm so sorry, I don't no what we did wrong! We all feel bad here. Out of all the houses you had to be in Gryffendor. This will put shame to the family name! Not that its your fault dear. We love you and well, if you HAVE to be in Gryffendor I guess there could be some use. You can spy. Just don't blame yourself dear.  
Love,  
Mommy Strezo  
Hermione finished reading and slowly folded the letter back up.  
"Hmm" She said. Than paused, hearing the voice again.  
"Mommy Strezo,  
I don't blame myself. It's not your fault either though. I'm sorry for the shame. I don't no what happened. Sorry it took so long to write this back, Cherry is sick. Write soon  
Your Molo  
The voice faded out. Hermione thought, the voice sounded so familiar it was bugging her. She wanted to see if another letter would come out, but she really had to go. She put the letter back into the slot and the dart board swung back to the ceiling.   
Hermione looked down the corridor and started cautiously walking. The hallways didn't move again, so she continued to walk and finally, she reached familiar ground. She decided against continuing to the library, but instead went back to the Gryffendor common room. When she stumbled through the portrait hole, Harry looked up. "What's up?" He said staring at me in shock. "You look white as a ghost!"   
"I'm fine. I'm going to go lay down, see you later."  
"OK, Hermet."  
Hermione went up stairs to her dorm and laid down. She wasn't laying down for more than a minute, when she got up and started scribbling a note to Ron.   
Dear Ron,  
Hey love! How's your vacation? I was just in the Library today and I came across something odd. Have you ever heard of the last name Strezo? Love you, write back soon.  
Hermione  
  
She than sat on her bed and with out realizing it or meaning to, fell asleep, ten minutes later.  
The next morning, when she woke up Errol was laying at the foot of her bed. She took to letter that was on his leg, stroked him, than opened the letter.  
Dear Hermy,  
Hey babe, I'm goin great. Its weird though, I looked up the name for you and it said that Jane Strezo Was you know who's greatest supporter and that she was sent to Azcaban at his fall and two years later died there. Naturally I had to ask Dad about her, I mean I knew he would know about her. So I went down to where dad and Mum were. I said, "dad do you no anything about Jane Strezo?" When I said Strezo, mum dropped the plate of tea she was holding and fainted. Dad told me to go upstairs and never to mention the name again, cuz she threatened to kill mums family when she was little. I went back upstairs and well... Isn't that weird? Talk to you later!  
Love,  
Ron  



End file.
